Cruise
by princeorprincessmchan
Summary: Ralph boards a cruise ship with his family three years after being rescued from the island. He's thrown for a loop when a familiar face shows up on the cruise ship- in fact, most of the familiar faces show up on the same cruise ship. And in a storm, when boys are forced to swim for their lives, will they be able to deal ith the island again? Eventual Yaoi/Shonen ai warning.
1. Meet

**This is the kind of sort of just a bit of fluff with Ralph and Simon. Plus, my messed up humor. And Toenails. Skip to the next chapter. You won't regret it. By the way, thank you Imamonter1221 for putting me on alerts.**

Ralph grinned at the martini in his hand. Now that he was sixteen, but looked much older, he hadn't been carded for the pink, fruity beverage in his hand. His parents were elsewhere aboard the ship, leaving him alone (for once) so they could do parentish things in their suite. The ship personnel checked on the blonde teenager drinking the margarita every so often, but not often enough that it bothered him.

He was sitting up on the plush red seat and about to begin obnoxiously cutting his toenails just to bother the lady across the way when a small voice interrupted.

"May I sit here?" The dark haired boy asked.

Ralph said nothing, just clipped his toenails again.

"I said, may I sit here?"

"Aaa! There's a toenail in my eye!" Ralph yelled.

In the next moment, he was pushed downward onto the seat by a firm hand and the toenail was extracted from his left eye. "Here." said the boy, holding it out. "I've earned my right to sit, now." Ralph looked away, embarassed, and did not retrieve his toenail.

Simon threw it at the woman across the way. She screamed.

Sitting down on the plush lawn chair next to Ralph, Simon began the conversation by saying, "You know, you remind me of a guy I used to know. He was tall, blonde, muscular, you know, a hottie."

Ralph looked up, startled. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Nah, I'm too shy for that." said Simon. "Besides, I'm someone's boyfriend."He blushed though, and looked away.

Ralph just stared at him. He was bored, and the curtain of his mind was beginning to close. The boy with the black hair stared back. Now his whole face was bright red. It reminded Ralph of a moment where the same blush, on a very similar face, had appeared when that boy gave up his food for Piggy. And Ralph had found that even through his anger at at least three other boys, he felt a pang of jealousy.

_Piggy._

_Simon._

Ralph didn't realize that he had spoken aloud until someone's chest bumped against his shoulder. Having climbed over his lawn chair, the black haired boy was now halfway draped over Ralph, his long hair draped over to create a shadow for the both of them. "Ya?"

Ralph started again. "S-Simon?"


	2. Welcome

**Thank you to Lil P' 101 or adding me to favorites, and to xXxMayonakaxXx for adding me to alerts and favorites!**

The world ended at midnight.

The newly blackened sky cried, tears of turmoil hitting the exhausted, breathless and heaving sea. An alarm blared it's sultry song just barely loud enough to hear over the boisterous storm.

Ralph's head hit the floor first.

"Ow," he groaned. He tried to stand, and the floor leaned away from him. A heavy bookcase slid toward him, falling, and Ralph scrambled to the side as best he could. "Mom!" he yelled. No answer. "Dad?"

He struggled to cross the floor and firmly pulled himself through the door frame and into the living room suite. Everything here had already fallen and was in a little corner, so crossing was easier. "Mom!" he yelled, searching the great bed in his parents bedroom and finding nothing. "Mother!" A silent light exploded next to Ralph, outside, and a boom of thunder followed after.

"Fatherrrr..." He yelled, but again there was nothing, no reply, but the angry waves pulling the ship over and down.

"Ralph!" The call was not either of his parents, but Ralph ran toward it anyway. Or, rather, slipped and slid toward the vocalization until he collided with Simon's chest. "Are you okay?" He shook his raven hair. "No, a better question would be, are you okay enough to swim?"

"My parents," cried Ralph. "They're still on the boat." Simon held him arduously steady with a hand to his back and a firm hold on the banister outlining the ship.

The ship tilted ever more.

"There's nothing we can do." said Simon. "Ralph, are you comfortable swimming?"

Ralph protested again but Simon silenced his protests with a finger to the lips. "Yes." Simon said. "Or no?"

Simon heaved both of them over the handrail.

Moments later, the ship became a bright inferno before crashing into the roaring sea. The screaming of the people still aboard was never heard again.

-X-

The sand welcomed the barrage of schoolboys as the storm dispersed, each and every one too weak to move, to flutter their eyelids against the orange sky. They were lucky, they who would not see. The Island was beautiful, welcoming. The Island was savage and cold.

_Welcome home_, the Lord of The Flies intoned.


End file.
